Summer of Life
by Pens or Buttons
Summary: It is the Summer of 1917 and Edward Masen has a bit of a problem. He doesn't know a thing about vampires and his family is still alive. Still... something strange is happening in Chicago.


**Oh Look! I finally decided to publish something after however many years.**

**Turn of the Century**

In the year 1901 two people were born in Chicago, Illinois. One was a boy named Edward Masen. His eyes grew into a bright intelligent green by his third month of life. The other was a girl. Her name was Anameg Weaver. She was the most energetic of children and also the saddest. Her mother died giving birth to her. She had been born prematurely. Her eyes at birth were normal but as she grew up the bluish gray irises became an even deeper blue. Her skin was flawless and she was born with a full set of teeth.

Anameg was born in the spring. In the early summer she was left on the doorstep of a manor. There a young woman who had just given birth to her only son adopted her. The boy had been still born and Anameg became a blessing to the family. Anameg grew surprisingly quickly. The woman and husband were amazed by this. They would invite people over just to look at her. Her hair was the most luxurious in all of Chicago.

The man who Anameg grew up acknowledging as her father was more practical than the mother. The man thought that Anameg had some sort of disease. He was a doctor and was very afraid of things he did not understand. The couple quickly split apart after a few years of Anameg's life and the woman moved in with her best friend until she could get back on her feet again. The woman's friend had a young son. Thus Anameg and Edward Masen met.

"Marie!" a young teenager called as she jumped down the stairs. She looked much older than she was. "Make Edward stop playing on my piano! I'm supposed to be practicing my Bach piece for the party tomorrow," she cried.

A fine lady in a cotton frock walked towards the stairs where the young girl was prancing impatiently. "Ana," she said with a sigh and then frowned.

"Don't make such a horrible face," the girl interjected. "It is my piano after all not his," she added. "I picked it out."

The woman continued to frown.

"Oh come now," a boy scoffed from the top of the stairs. "It's not like you don't already have the whole thing memorized."

"I do not!" the girl retorted loudly. "You're just trying to one up me because I taught you how to play in the first place."

"Not so loud please," the woman replied. Her name was Marie Masen. Anameg had been living in the home of her and her husband for seven years. Just two years earlier Anameg's adopted mother had gotten a fever and died quite suddenly. Ever since that time Anameg who had once been quite and patient had gotten, more often than not, unruly. Marie always seemed to be able to calm her until lately. Ana, as most called her, seemed to be constantly blaming her son Edward for everything.

"Just because I want to be better than you at something, doesn't mean you get to act like a spoiled brat," Edward snapped back at Anameg.

"My mother left me the money in her will," Anameg fired back. Her hair was dramatically falling out of the bun that her hand maiden tried so faithfully to keep in order. "That piano is the only thing I have left of her! Maybe you should start acting like a gentleman and actually go on walks with your mother. She won't be around forever."

"Just because you've lost two doesn't mean you know better at how to treat a mother," Edward pointed out. "In fact I'll bet you're driving my mother insane with your ridiculous romanticism."

"Edward Masen," Marie gasped in surprise.

The room suddenly became very silent. Edward was dazed by the way his mother had scolded him. He looked at Anameg whose eyes had suddenly filled with tears. Anameg ran down the rest of the stairs and out the door into the rain.

"I didn't mean it," Edward stuttered as he white knuckled the banister his face full of worry.

Marie huffed at her son and went outside to try and find Anameg. She went out on the front porch only to find that she wasn't around. She hurried back inside and called the police to set out a party to try and find her. "Yes she looks to be about sixteen but she's really only twelve," she said. "She has blue eyes and dark brown hair, about five feet and three inches tall." She paused for a moment on the phone. "What's that? Not until tomorrow? No, my husband is very ill." She paused again. "Alright," she replied and then placed the ear piece back on the wall.

Edward had walked the rest of the way down the stairs as his mother spoke on the phone. "I'll bet I know where she is," he said gently. "She has it in her head that she'll find her mother in the harem district."

"I promised her," Marie breathed as she leaned wearily against the wall. "I promised her that I would keep her safe." Marie passed her hands over her eyes.

"I'll find her," Edward said confidently and he took an umbrella from the doorway closet. He opened the door and looked back at his mother. "I promise I'll be back soon."

Ana was running down a street four blocks from home when she ran smack into something very hard. She looked up at an eerily clean shaven face even though his clothes were dingy. He grabbed her wrist and she jerked away but the man's hands would not budge. Fear over took her and she opened her mouth to scream. In an instant the man took both of her wrists in one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

The man pushed her back to the nearest wall that was at least ten feet away. Ana could feel her feet leave the ground. Her head collided painfully with the brick and her eyes filled with tears. "Do you know who I am?" the man asked. His voice sounded young and smooth. He grinned and his teeth were pearly white but his sneer made him frightening.

She tried to shake her head. The man threw his head back and laughed. "I'm your father," he snarled. "I'm going to take you back to where you belong." Ana's gaze shifted over the man's shoulder. There was a ripping noise and the man backed away.

Edward had stabbed the man with his umbrella. Ana moved to dodge the man but was picked up around the waist by him. The umbrella was out of his back now and he didn't even seem injured. Ana did the only thing she knew to do. She tried to bite him. Once she sank her teeth into the man's flesh she became rigid. The man started to scream. She had bitten his arm.

"Let go of him!" Edward yelled after a few minutes of struggle. Ana's mouth snapped shut and the man's hand fell off. Her eyes widened and Edward pulled her away from the man who was looking for his hand without looking back.

They didn't stop running until they reached the wide porch of their house. Ana's mouth was red with blood. She started to weep heavily as she slumped to the ground. Edward looked down at her. "I'm sorry I said those things about you," he said over her sobs.

Ana took a deep breath. "That's not why I'm crying," she whispered.

Edward looked away in embarrassment. The rage he had felt when he had seen the man with Ana had been oddly exhilarating.

"I-I drank his b-blood," Ana gasped before shuddering. Edward looked at her pale face. She seemed to be in shock. He put out his hand to help her up but she flinched away and stood up before he could stand straight again. Her cheeks flushed bright red. "Happy sixteen birthday Edward," she murmured before going back inside.

**Let me know what you think. I'm not into Twilight much anymore so this is the only interesting part I have to write about.**


End file.
